


At the End of the Grave Lies a Sad Boy

by SnowBlizzard



Series: South Park One-Shots [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: On the 14th of March every year, Clyde just disappears. His dad doesn't know where, none of his friends do but they've all stopped looking and just accepted it.Kevin on the other hand, is determined to find where his boyfriend scooted off to.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Kevin Stoley
Series: South Park One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	At the End of the Grave Lies a Sad Boy

Kevin was immediately concerned when Clyde had turned down his offer to have a movie marathon and eat tacos on Friday. Of course Clyde could have something else to do but as Friday rolled around Clyde was nowhere to be seen. 

They were supposed to meet up at their usual spot where they would then walk to school. Kevin didn't think much of it when Clyde didn't show up under the large tree that was the middle point of their houses. Instead he rolled his eyes, sighed an went on his way to Clydes house. It wasn't uncommon that he would oversleep and miss the beginning of school, thankfully, this wasn't as much of an issue as before since Kevin had gotten into the habit of waking him up if he was running late. 

Problems were arising when he knocked on the door and instead of a groggy Clyde he found Roger Donovan standing in the door frame. 

"Hello sir, I was just wondering if Clyde's still here?" Kevin tried to smile but it felt odd calling anyone sir, he kinda felt like it was something Butters would say and not him. 

He could hear Roger giving off a sigh so large he could almost swear the man was melting into the floor. "No, he _should_ be at school." and with that Roger shut the door. 

In the months of dating Clyde and being over at his house, he had never heard Roger Donovan being like that. He always seemed like he was pretty lose and rarely got angry. The way he put so much tone into "should" also concerned the noirette. But there was no point in worrying he told himself, Clyde probably just went to school early for once and his dad was worried he was skipping. 

But as the schoolday rolled on, he saw hide-not-hair of his dorky boyfriend. Feeling very concerned that he might have been kidnapped or something of the like, he decided to ask Clyde's friends, something easier said than done. Craig didn't particularly like him, Tweek didn't usually wanna talk so that was fine and Token was pretty nice towards him but Craig was their leader _and_ Clydes bets friend, the thought that he might piss him off and create a tear in their relationship was a bit horrifying. Nevertheless he really wanted to know where his boyfriend was and the most logical way to do that was to ask his closest friends.

So at lunch he quietly walked up to their table with a plate of vegetables and a sandwich. "Hi.. uhm, can I sit here?" Kevin was pretty sure he could feel Scott and Reds eyes burning the back of his head, asking what the hell he was doing. 

Token was the only one to answer, "sure, sit wherever you want." 

Kevin sat down, albeit awkwardly and looked around as if he was shocked that the brunette was missing, "wheres Clyde?" 

Craig raised an eyebrow but answered nonetheless, "not here."

"I know that, I mean where he is, like, specifically." 

"I knew that dumbass," Craig answered. At which point Token decided to jump in. Tweek was just quiet looking at the scene unfolding before him, he didn't really talk much anymore. 

"Craig, leave him alone. He's just worried." Token turned towards where Kevin sat next to him, "we don't know-"

"We know." Craig cut him off.

Token sighed like this was a subject often brought up and argued over. "No we don't, Craig shut up for a moment so I can explain." Craig huffed angrily but shut up anyway. "Every year on the 14th of March Clyde disappears. We don't know where, we don't know how since he doesn't have a car and Craig has some stupid ideas over where he might be."

"You don't don't know they aren't true." Craig crossed his arms, his large, dark eyebrows creasing over his eyes. 

"I know Clyde well enough to know that's not getting prostitutes in Denver! And neither does he have a secret identity or whatever else stupid idea you've come up with!"

"Really? How do you knows for sure he's not doing either of those things?" 

"C-Craig is right," Tweek says, really quietly, almost like a whisper.

"Oh my god.." Token sighs out, before turning over to where Kevin is still sitting, chewing on a carrot. "Maybe Bebe could help you out or something, because we don't know anything else."

Kevin nods and quickly eats the rest of his lunch, he feels kinda bad for not noticing that Clyde's been missing once every year. In his defense, they've only been together about eight months. But they've been friends for long before that and Kevin just feels he should know about it. 

He doesn't wanna talk to Bebe either, she's Clyde's ex and wow, awkward much? They don't have much in common either except Clyde and just no. But now Kevin is set on finding Clyde, he can't deny though that he'd be the tiniest bit jealous if she knew where he was and he doesn't. 

He manages to catch her sitting on a bench outside about 10 minutes later. The walk up to where she and Wendy are chatting feels way too long. But it helps that they don't see him walking up slowly. 

"Hi," he says, rubbing his arm. Then it goes quiet before Wendy greets him back. 

"Hi?" 

Oh god Kevin feels awkward. So, so awkward. "So uhm.."

"Did you want something?" Wendy asks and Bebe pipes up excitedly.

"Fashion advice? We're here for ya! I've got my business card here somewhere.." she started digging in her pockets while Wendy sighed. 

"So what did you want?" Wendy asked him while Bebe complained she couldn't find her business card.

"Uhm.. Bebe?" 

The blonde stopped her frantic searching and looked up, "yes?"

"Do you by any chance know where Clyde is?" Wendy looked between the two of them as if they were having some sort of silent conversation, which they weren't.

"It's already March 14th? Time flies, damn." She shrugged which didn't answer Kevin's question at all. 

"Wait- wait- Clyde's missing? What? Since when?" Wendy looked a bit shocked and Kevin felt bad that so few people noticed he was missing for a whole day at a time, even Kevin, who considered himself a pretty close friend before they go together, had no clue. 

"Well, yes but no. Uh I'll explain later." She turned toward Kevin again. "I don't know where he is exactly but I do know his mom died on the 14th."

Oh, oh right. Clyde's mom. 

She handed him a business card she had apparently found now. "Text me if you find him.. or if you need fashion advice." And with that, she turned back to Wendy and started chatting again. 

Kevin was pretty sure he knew where Clyde was by this point but he still had a few classes to finish, which just sucked. 

He did ask his mom for a ride when he got home but she demanded to know why he wanted to go to such a place and Kevin didn't wanna spill Clyde's secrets. So instead he walked, for a long time. When he finally arrived and pushed the black fence open, it creaked loudly but what was louder was the sniffles of Kevins loved one. 

It was a heartbreaking sight, Clyde, who, admittedly, was a crybaby (but only ever over stupid stuff), laying by a large white gravestone on the dirt, crying his eyes out. 

It felt surreal to see and Kevin mentally kicked himself for never paying enough attention to figure this stuff out. He slowly approached but was pretty sure Clyde couldn't see nor hear him walk. 

The graveyard wasn't the only one in South Park, despite it being such a small mountain town, they had two graveyards, the one which Clyde's mom was buried at was further away and much, much smaller than the other. It was pretty much in the middle of the woods, so nobody could really hear the crying boy if they weren't visiting, which not many did. 

When he arrived to where Clyde was lying, back turned towards Kevin, he was unsure to how, or even if, he would warn Clyde about his presence. But although it's undoubtedly not the same thing, he thought about how he felt when someone comforted him over the death of his cat and how much better he felt. Really, he shouldn't be comparing Clyde losing his mom to him losing his cat but he didn't really have much experience in the death department. 

For a moment he thought about laying down beside Clyde and holding him but that would be really creepy, especially if Clyde thinks he's completely alone. 

"Uhm, Clyde?" he swallowed hard when the cries suddenly stopped. 

Clyde coughed awkwardly and stood up. He didn't turn around though. "Please don't tell anyone," he said. 

"Clyde, turn around." Of course Kevin wouldn't tell anyone. He loved Clyde, and although he had never told him that, maybe now was the time, to show that he doesn't care if he cries, or if he gets upset. He will always love him for the person he is, flaws and all, and maybe also to show that he's there.

Clyde slowly turns around and his eyes are bloodshot, they're red and puffy as is everything else on Clyde's face. His cheeks are stained with tears. Kevin immediately hugs him, squeezing him nearly to death. Clyde returns the gesture, apparently thinking it's okay to cry now, which Kevin is glad for. Clyde cries into his shoulder as he buries his head in the crook of his neck. 

"Clyde?" Kevin asks just to make sure he hears him, when Clyde makes no gesture, he asks "Clyde, do you hear me?" This time Clyde nods into his neck. 

"I want you to know that I'm here for you and that I love you. I love you because you're you. And if you want me to stay here all day and night with you, I will. Even though graveyards creep me out, I would do anything to make sure you're okay, because well.." Kevin can feel the awkwardness in the air but somehow, despite that, it's peaceful in a way, even though he has his boyfriend crying his eyes out and he's giving a love confession, he feels like it's something that just needs to be done. There is no sound around except his words and Clyde's sniffles and Kevin almost feels like crying himself because Clyde is. "I love you, I really do love you Clyde."

They stay like that for a long while until Clyde tries to get out of the hug and to be honest, Kevin feels a bit sweat from the body heat. Clyde smiles a really, really small smile at him but hey, it's a smile! Kevin gives him one back before saying, "next time though, please tell me before hand so I don't have to talk to someone who hates me and your ex to find you." 

Clyde snorts. "You talked to Bebe?"

"Yes, I was worried." 

"That's really sweet." Clyde sits down once again on the dirt beside his moms grave. Kevin, cringing about the dirt getting on his pants, does so too. 

"Do you want to stay here for a while?" Kevin asks. Only then does he notice the bouquet of flowers on Betsy Donovans grave. 

Clyde nods, "only a little while longer." 

There goes a moment of silence before Clyde breathes in deep and says, "Kevin?" he doesn't even give Kevin a moment to respond before he says, "I love you too."

They sit there for a while more until Clyde claims he's ready to go, not to his house, no, to Kevin's house. When he does get there, he cries his eyes out once again but it's okay, it's fine. That time Kevin, for the first time in a few years, cries too. Why? He doesn't know. He just knows he's crying because Clyde is. 

But that's okay, that's fine because they're relationship is two-sided, they comfort eachother. 

And later that day he gets Clyde laughing when he rips up Bebes business card and saying something really stupid. He feel oddly proud, because while Clyde will never get over it, he will get better. 

And that day, a new tradition was born. Clyde still went to his mothers grave every 14th of March and not to school but Kevin always came after school, just as moral support. 

And then when the terrible day that Kevins father had a heart attack came, Clyde never let him out of sight for a week (unless he asked for it). 

Because, after all, they comfort each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this was actually sad or if I'm just an emotional person.  
> Please drop a comment if you liked or didn't, every comment, even critique, helps me improve.


End file.
